Brody (Video Game)
Brody is an original character who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: The Final Season. She was second-in-command and a hunter for Ericson's Boarding School. She was aware of Marlon's deals with nearby raiders and knew about the trading of Sophie and Minerva but kept it a secret to keep the Boarding School safe. Personality Brody seems to suffer from anxiety due to her having panic attacks. She often overthinks or is worried that a particular situation will get worse. Brody sometimes lives in a fantasy world, as she states that she wants to do several things and what she has done yet, referring that maybe that might help her with the horrors in the apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse Ericson's Boarding School Nothing is known about Brody's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she was a student at Ericson's Boarding School for Troubled Youth, and lived around the area all of her life. She also had a close friendship with Violet. Post-Apocalypse During the early days of the outbreak, the teachers at the school left Brody along with rest of the children to fend for themselves. Brody assumed some sort of leadership role under Marlon, in order to keep the other children safe. Eventually, while on a supply run outside of the safe-zone around the school, Brody and Marlon, alongside the twins Sophie and Minerva, ran into an hostile group. Marlon broke a deal with the raiders and handed over the twins in exchange for their group's protection. Marlon and Brody then told the rest of the group that Sophie and Minerva were killed by walkers. After that day, Brody and her best friend Violet grew distant from one another. It is unknown if Brody distanced herself from Violet out of guilt over lying about the twins' fates or if Violet blamed her for their supposed deaths. Season 4 "Done Running" Brody returns from hunting with Aasim, Mitch and Rosie. She is later seen in Boarding School's yard talking with Marlon as Alvin Jr. tries to make friends. She introduced herself to Clementine and called Alvin Jr. "sweet". If Clementine chooses to go fishing with Violet and Brody: The next day, Brody said that she wished everybody could go on a road trip together suggesting that Clementine could drive for them. While Violet seemed annoyed, she asked Clementine where she would go if she could. Then, they went to the shack to collect spears to catch fish. There, Brody revealed she was with Marlon when Sophie and Minerva where killed by walkers and Violet blamed her for their deaths. She asked Clem to talk to Violet to help reconcile both of them. Clementine agrees, to which Brody thanks her. (Determiant) After fishing, the group went to Louis and Aasim, who were hunting in the wood. Violet voiced that she would go to the Grand Canyon if she could. Brody smiled and thanks Clementine. If Clementine chooses to go hunting with Louis and Aasim: After Clementine, Louis, and Aasim visited the fishing cabin to find it ransacked, with the spears stolen, Violet and Brody arrived after failing to catch any fish as someone set off the traps. When Clementine discovered a hand-rolled cigarette made from a bible page, Brody panicked and fled to the school inform Marlon. After Clem, AJ, Vi and Louis returned with food to the Boarding School, she questioned them where they found it. The group revealed that they got the food from the train station but they met a man there. Brody started to panic again, leaving Marlon to calm her. At night, she argued with Marlon in the basement. When Clem found them, she revealed how Marlon gave Tenn's sister to a group of bandits. Upset, Marlon struck Brody with his flashlight, accidentally splitting her head open. Brody collapsed and Marlon ran to find a first aid kit. Brody said that she couldn't feel her legs and that Marlon said that, if the bandits came back, Marlon would give Clementine and Alvin Jr. to them. She then died. She reanimated and Clementine bashed her head with the same flashlight Marlon used to hit her. "Suffer The Children" The next day, the group bury Brody along with Marlon at a funeral. Death Killed By *Marlon (Alive, Accidental) An argument erupts between Marlon and Brody after Clementine discovers their conversation. After revealing Marlon's intentions for Clementine and AJ, Marlon, in a fit of anger, hits her over the head with a flashlight, gashing her head and ultimately killing her. * Clementine (Zombified, Out of Mercy) After being locked in the basement with the reanimating Brody, Clementine manages to put her down with the same flashlight. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Brody has killed: *Numerous counts of animals and possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Marlon Brody showed fear when being alone with Marlon. Saying he will kill her if she told the other about what Marlon did to the twins. Sadly her fears became true. Clementine In the short time, they knew each other. Brody and Clementine became quick friends. Bonding over where they would like to drive to. When Clementine, comes back with food from the train station and run in with Abel. Brody has a panic attack telling Clementine nothing better happen. Clementine would stand up to Marlon so that Brody can tell her the truth about their arguing. When Marlon accidentally killed her when she told Clementine they had a history with Abel Clementine was horrified and grieve stricken Tennessee TBA Louis TBA Minerva TBA Abel TBA Willy Willy seemed to like Brody, getting mad a Violet saying "she didn't even like Brody as she was always mean to her." Willy like the others was depressed and disgusted to find out Brody was murdered. Aasim TBA Ruby TBA Mitch TBA Omar TBA Rosie TBA Violet TBA Alvin Jr. TBA Sophie TBA Appearances Video Game Season 4 * "Done Running" Trivia *Brody is the first member of Ericson's Boarding School to die in Season 4. **She is also the first living character to die in the season, the first named character to die, and the first character to reanimate and be put down in Season 4. *Brody appears to suffer from anxiety, as evidenced by her panic attacks and inability to remain calm under pressure. **She is the second character in the video game series to exhibit these symptoms, the first being Sarah. Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Deceased Category:Notable Walkers Category:NPC Category:Video Game Category:Ericson's Boarding School Category:Undeads